


箱 1.1 (chs ver.)

by heartuponblade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuponblade/pseuds/heartuponblade
Summary: 你为何仍活着？





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [箱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000015) by [heartuponblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuponblade/pseuds/heartuponblade). 



> 原文「箱」的简体中文版。有改动，懒得编辑就直接新开了。

睁开眼睛。

又醒了啊。

还要多少次才能结束。

睡醒也不过是旧的一天，什么都不会改变。

起床，刷牙，洗脸，如厕，换衣，拎包，出门，同样的路，重复的路。

每一天，每一天，令人厌恶的生活。

仅是生存，存活。

作为人，这就是意义吗？

_「人生终将会结束的哦，Amo。_

_而那些所谓的意义又有什么意义呢？」_


	2. #2

「Amo，放学了，醒醒。」

有人摇醒了我。

「不走吗，Amo？」

「你们先走吧，我醒一阵子。门我会关上的。」

继续趴下。

没有噪音的教室，没有其他人存在的教室，真是舒适。

或许也只有我会有这种想法。

他们都迫不及待地要离开，回去他们各自所谓的家。

对我而言，去哪都一样。

_「Amo，你知道地狱在哪吗？」_

_「不知道。」_

_「在这里哦，」_

_指了一下头。_

_「只要是活着，就永远都逃不出去。」_

「Amo，你怎么还不走？」

烦人的家伙又来了。

怎么她还没走？

「Amo，我跟你说——」

「闭嘴。」

为什么每天放学回家她都一定要跟着我？

「怎么啦今天？被骂了？

说句话嘛。」

真希望下一秒就能到家门前。

吵闹的地狱。


	3. #3

「Amo，我们明天早上去吧。去看你姐。」

「好。」

回房间。

找号码，那个一年没联络几次的人的号码。

说实在也没几个人会用拨号通话来联络了。

「爸，我和我妈明天早上去看我姐。」

「好，知道了。」

没想到妳会成为这个所谓的家唯一的羁绊。

或许在那个男人心中，只是例行公事罢了。


	4. #3.5

_「Amo，你喜欢姐姐吗？」_

_「嗯？」_

_「你喜欢姐姐我吗？」_

_「……喜欢。」_

妳笑了，看着天空。

_「那你为什么不跟姐姐一起走呢？」_

_「Amo，你喜欢姐姐吗？」_

_「嗯？」_

_「你喜欢姐姐我吗？」_

_「……喜欢。」_

妳笑了，看着天空。

_「那你为什么不跟姐姐一起走呢？」_


	5. #4

没想到在这里都能遇到她。

「Amo，你怎么也——」

「扫墓。」

这个问题应该我问她吧？

「就你一个人来吗？」

「我妈先回去了。」

那个男人没有来。估计是要避开我们。

「哦……

这是你姐姐吗？」

「嗯。一年前去世了。」

她蹲下来，没有继续问。

「你一定很想念你姐姐吧。」

看着墓。她没有再说话。


	6. #0.5

一年前。

如往常一样，在天台边。

「Amo，跟姐姐一起走吧。」

这是妳的最后一句话。

我什么也没有说。什么也没有做。

妳看了我一眼，笑了。

之后，便消失了，飞走了，

逃离了这个地狱。

而我还在那里。

还仍在那里。


	7. #5

同一条归家路。

似乎她是一个人来。

「Amo，你，变了好多……

原来之前你家发生了这样的事，对不起……」

「我们以前认识吗？」

「嗯？可能你之前没有留意过我吧。」

的确。

当然，也没多少人有留意过我。

除了那些倒霉的值日生。


	8. #5.9

_「那个叫Eva的女孩，是很好的朋友吗？」_

_「不是，」_

说实话，除了知道她叫Eva之外，其他什么都不了解。

_「只是不知道为什么，她总是缠着我。」_

_「多和别人说说话吧，Amo。_

_姐姐已经不能像以前那样，在你身边陪你了。」_

天花板。

又醒了啊。


	9. #6

怎么连上学路上都能遇到她。

「早上好啊，Amo，真巧啊！」

她脸上的笑容告诉我，这可不是什么“真巧”。

「你是跟踪我吧？」

「没有啦！我家就在这附近。」

你说是，那就是吧。

_「 多和别人说说话吧。」_

「所以你家在哪？」

「欸？想知道吗？欸？欸？”

好吧，我并不想。

「七街四十五号哦。」

七街四十五号？

……

「喂，那不是我家吗？！」

果然是个跟踪狂。


	10. #6.5

放学路。

她当然还是跟过来了。

「话说，你为什么总要放学跟着我？」

「欸？Amo主动开口和我说话了？！」

确实，这是自她跟踪我以来第一次。

「说。」

「嗯……因为我看到你身边的人好像……越来越少了。

所以，我……我不想你一个人。」

「哈？」

「虽然我不知道发生了什么事。但是我想…… Amo也不想自己一个人吧！」

或许吧。


	11. #7

_「姐姐，你觉得那个Eva，是像你那样的人吗？」_

_「什么是『像我这样的人』？」_

_「呃……」_

_「Amo，你不知道的事，姐姐怎么会知道呢？_

_不过，有人愿意陪在你身边，不是很好吗？」_


	12. #7.1

「问你个问题。」

「请～」

「为什么你看起来，一直都很……」

「嗯？什么？」

「……为什么你几乎什么时候都能笑？」

似乎是个很愚蠢的问题。

「啊？笑不是很正常嘛？是Amo你——」

她突然停了下来。

「你还是……每天都因为姐姐的事难过吗……

对不起……」

是吗，是因为那件事吗？

抑或者，只是因为每天都没有能让我笑的事，也没有能让我哭的事。

「你觉得，人活着的意义是什么？」

「欸？怎么突然问这种问题……」

「每天都重复做着相同的事，

重复，重复，就像机器一样。

这样作为人的意义在哪里？」

「嗯……嗯……

不知道哦，Eva没有想过这样的问题！」

又笑了。

「但是，知道又怎样，不知道又怎样呢？

Eva我只是每天都做着自己想做的事罢了，干嘛要去想这些复杂的问题啦！」

也对，她这样的脑子怎么会去想这样的问题。

「话说，你其实是哪个班的？」

「哦？想知道吗？欸～」

「……你直接答不行吗。」

「不告诉你哦！」


	13. #Korb

_有一个篮子。_

_用途，当然是用来装东西的。_

_某一天，篮子里放入了一件垃圾。_

_之后，越来越多的垃圾被放到篮子里，直到满出，也没有人清理。_

_不久，放篮子的地方变成了一个垃圾堆。_

_这个篮子也变成了一件垃圾。_


	14. #9

「Amo，考完试你有时间吗！」

「干嘛？」

「十一街新开一家餐厅，要一起去试试吗！」

「再说吧。」

「那就这么定咯！」

「喂——」

「听说那里的鳗鱼饭超好吃哦！」


	15. #9.5

「Amo，醒醒，放学了。」

值日生的人形闹钟可永远不缺席。

「嗯……好……门我会关上的。」

「那，明天见咯。」

「话说，平时放学的时候，你有没有见过一个——

……算了，没事。」

「呃……好吧，那我走咯，Bye-bye。」

「Bye。」

那天下午，她没有出现。


	16. #10

早上，没有出现。

下午，没有出现。


	17. #11

没有出现。


	18. #12

「Amo，最近怎么样？」

「也就那样吧。没什么变化。」

情况没有变得更差。这对我而言，已经算是一件好事。

「学校那边呢，有没有交到什么新朋友？

生活上有没有什么有趣的事？」

朋友。

有趣的事。

「医生，那个药，会引发幻觉吗？」

「这种药的确会有一定的副作用可能导致不适。

为什么这么问？」

「有遇到一个女孩，但是……」

但是她突然消失了，就像人间蒸发一样。

然而，她是什么时候开始出现的，我现在却完全想不起来。


	19. #13

鳗鱼饭。

自那天起，就没有吃过了。

当年餐桌上的四人，现在也只剩下两个。

「好久没有吃过了，是吧，Amo？

今天逛超市的时候看到的，突然想起你要考完试放假了，

不如做点什么好吃的庆祝一下吧……

这有什么好庆祝的。

「记得以前，你姐每次考完试都嚷嚷要吃鳗鱼饭……」

「……」

好吧，一天中唯一的“家庭”时间也毁了。

「对不起……」

「现在说有什么用。」

「是妈妈不好……是妈妈对不住你姐……」

烦。

「省省吧，就算姐姐现在还在又怎么样？

你们会多看她几眼吗？

你跟那个男人除了一天到晚吵，还会做什么。」

「妈妈知道以前做错了，妈妈有在改了，

妈妈知道现在做什么都没有办法让姐姐回来，

但是，Amo——」

别再说了。

「妈妈也希望你以后好好地生活，我们不能一直活在过去啊……」

「那我能怎么样？这么多年来，

开心的时候，我身边是她，

不开心的时候，身边也只有她，

你们呢？现在倒是会说了，

『好好地生活』，

生活？！这叫生活？！」


	20. #14

妳依旧是在那里，没变。

「Amo，怎么了？」

我知道，这是梦。

但也只有这样，才能再见到妳。

「和妈妈吵架了吗？」

「……」

「嗯？」

我想哭，但是忘了要怎么样才能哭出来。

「对不起。」

「怎么突然说对不起了？」

从前，我只是一直在妳身边，听妳说那些我理解不了的话。

其实可能是我根本没有想要去理解。

我和他们，并没有区别。

即使在最后一刻，我也只是在旁边看着妳离开。

什么也没有说。什么都没有做。

「我没有救妳。」

「什么啦，姐姐只是做了自己想做的事而已。

不是你的错，也不是爸爸妈妈他们的错。

只是姐姐不属于——」

「我没有跟妳一起走，对不起。」

妳没有继续说完那句话。

看了我一眼，笑了。

就像一年前那样。

「回去吧，Amo，妈妈在等你。这里只是梦。」

我知道。

我当然知道。

我怎么可能不知道。


	21. #14.01

「就算只是梦，那又怎么样呢？对吧，Amo。」

是那个熟悉的声音。

「现实也不过是一场不会醒的梦而已，不是吗？

那如果一直在梦里不醒呢？

哪个是梦，哪个是现实，又有什么所谓呢？」

「Eva……为什么你会……」

「这不是应该问你自己吗？」

又是那个笑容。

「这个梦，只需要有一个人醒来就够了。」

她走了过去，抱住了妳。似乎妳们从前就认识一样。

「喂！」

她松开了手，看了我一眼。

「不会有事的，」

然后站上边缘，

「只要你能够开心一点，就够了——」

她从我视野中消失。

她坠了下去，并没有飞起来。

妳仍坐在那里。


	22. #Eva

再见，姐姐。


	23. #End

天花板，

陌生的天花板。

令人厌恶的消毒水味。

床边，一个女人握着我的手，应该是睡着了。

「妈妈……」


End file.
